Kami Janji!
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Summary : Bukan aku yang menjadi pemimpin negera ini tapi kalian! Ayo janji padaku buatlah negara ini menjadi lebih baik! Halo salam kenal, saya newbie di fandom Hetalia, Narin desu , sudah lumayan lama saya pengen mencoba membuat fanfic disini tapi saya masih ragu dan dengan seluruh keberanian saya membuat ini, semoga berkenan :) Enjoy Reading :)


**Kami Janji!**

**Disclamer : Hidekazu Himaruya, berharap Indonesia jadi official character aamiin u.u**

**Pair : no pair**

**Cast : Oc! Male Indonesia dan beberapa OC dari rakyat Indonesia**

**Genre : saya bingung meletakkanny digenre apa T.T, mungkin family :3**

**Warning : typo, aneh, abal dll**

**A/N : Halo salam kenal, saya newbie di fandom Hetalia, Narin desu~, sudah lumayan lama saya pengen mencoba membuat fanfic disini tapi saya masih ragu dan dengan seluruh keberanian saya membuat ini, semoga berkenan **

**Summary : **Bukan aku yang menjadi pemimpin negera ini tapi kalian! Ayo janji padaku!

**Semboyan saya :D**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Hari ini si negara seribu pulau berjalan pelan menuju sebuah gedung megah yang berbentuk seperti jamur berwarna hijau. Sebagai seorang personifikasi negara, tugas Indonesia cukup banyak. Sekarang dia ditugaskan oleh sang bos untuk melakukan operasi dadakan. Mengingat buruknya kinerja para wakil rakyat, sidak pun harus sering dilakukan.

Kakinya mulai melangkah. Entah kenapa digedung ini masih terasa sepi hanya ada beberapa OB yang mondar-mandir membersihkan lantai, kaca dan yang lainnya.

Kemanakah para orang-orang penting negaranya itu?

Langkahnya terhenti disalah satu ruangan. Dibukanya pintu itu, masih terkunci! Melirik kedalam, kertas-kertas menjulang, Indonesia bisa menebak kalau itu adalah berkas-berkas negara. Dan sepertinya kertas-kertas itu belum tersentuh.

"Hah." Helaan nafas lelah meluncur bebas dari bibir Indonesia.

Dia kembali berjalan. Sampai disalah satu ruangan, dipintu itu terdapat kertas bertuliskan 'Ruangan Tidak Dipakai'. Indonesia menggeleng kepalanya. Memutar knop pintu dan terbuka!

"Kenapa tidak dipakai?" gumam pemuda Melayu itu. Padahal ruangan ini masih bagus, layak dipakai. Dasar mereka kolongmerat manja!

Perjalanannya berlanjut. Kini sebuah papan pengumuman menarik perhatian Indonesia.'Rapat jam 09.00 WIB' begitulah intinya.

Dengan segera Indonesia menyempatkan matanya untuk melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. 11.15 WIB, dan keadaan disini masih sangat lenggang. Sekarang Indonesia berharap, rakyatnya membudayakan 'waktu adalah uang' seperti dinegara maju yang lain.

Indonesia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang rapat para petinggi negaranya. Ruangan yang sangat besar berisi ratusan kursi. Dengan fasilitas yang lumayan nyaman. Berharap dari tempat ini akan memunculkan hasil-hasil kesepakatan yang mampu memperbaiki kehidupan seluruh rakyatnya.

Namun apa yang dia lihat?

Kursi banyak yang kosong. Ya meskipun ada beberapa yang sudah diduduki. Tapi tetap saja jika petinggi yang sudah duduk manis itu hanya bergumul dengan tabnya? Malah ada yang tidur! Kemarin malam ngeronda dimana pak!

Sedangkan seorang pemimpin rapat berkoar-koar meminta pendapat dan nihil tak ada yang memperhatikan. Semua terlihat apatis.

Indonesia kesal setengah mati! Ini dia efek dari kampanye-kampanye yang banyak menghabiskan uang. Bersimpati disana sini, kasih uang sana sini, sogok sana sini, suap sana sini! Berasa obral baju!

Rakyat yang memilih mereka dengan harapan janji mereka yang manis bisa terwujud jika mereka duduk dikursi-kursi itu. Namun sayang, harapan mereka bagai Pungguk merindukan Bulan.

Miris jika mengetahui fakta itu. Belum lagi kasus korupsi yang semakin membuat Indonesia terpuruk. Uang yang seharusnya untuk rakyat kecil malah dengan santai dan blak-blakannya dihambur-hamburkan mereka. Memang sih tak semuanya begitu tapi kemungkiannya 10 orang diantara 1000. Perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Dengan hanya sepuluh suara penolakan akan kalah telak dengan seribu suara dukungan.

Sekali lagi. Ini miris!

Indonesia tak habis fikir. Orang tua seperti mereka masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan uang, wanita. Beh! Ingat akhirat. Lama kelamaan Indonesia akan dengan tegas memberlakukan hukuman mati pada para politikus macam mereka.

Tak apa para petingginya berkurang, kan masih ada generasi yang meyakinkan untuk mengubah Indonesia menjadi lebih baik.

Orang-orang tua mah pensiun aja, banyak-banyak ibadah aja jangan malah korupsi."Hah, ini benar-benar memalukan." Gumaman pasrah itu kembali terdengar. Dengan langkah gontai Indonesia berjalan keluar. Kepalanya pening berat.

BRAK PRANG TRANG DUAR

'Kali ini apa lagi?' pikir Indonesia lelah. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk kini mendongak. Alangkah kagetnya dia. Tepat dihadapannya segerombolan pelajar SMA bentrok satu sama lain!

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan huh! Apa untungnya tawuran? Sok kuat huh? Sok gagah? Sok gentleman?

Apa kekuatan fisik mereka itu turun temurun pada leluhurnya dulu?

Tapikan pemuda-pemudanya dulu menggunakan kekuatan fisik untuk membantunya merdeka?

Nah sekarang, boro-boro membantunya merdeka malah membuatnya semakin kacau!

Apa mereka tak pernah berfikir untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan fisiknya untuk ikut lomba _Sea Games_ saja atau olimpiade-olimpiade bergengsi diluar sana. Mereka 'kan bisa ikut cabang gulat, taekwondo atau yang lainnya mungkin. Siapa tau mereka bisa membawa pulang medali emas untuk membanggakannya dikancah dunia.

Duk

Indonesia tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Entah apa yang mengenai kepalanya yang pasti itu lumayan menyakitkan. Kepala berambut ikal itu mendongak. Masih ramai dengan aksi tawur generasi mudanya.

"Hei kalian!" teriakan pemuda Melayu itu mendapat perhatian seratus persen, mereka semua menoleh."Kenapa kalian tawuran!" suara tegas itu mengisi keheningan.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa ini generasi penerus Indonesia? Apakah ini wajah-wajah calon pengisi kursi-kursi parlemen? Apakah rakyat bisa percaya kalau Indonesia kelak akan kalian pimpin?" suara pemuda itu bergetar.

Hening seribu bahasa. Para pelajar itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain."Apakah kalian merasa hebat, saling menjatuhkan pukulan ke sesama saudara kalian? Apakah kalian merasa berkuasa dengan senjata-senjata karatan itu? Para kakek nenek kalian dulu memperoleh negeri ini dengan perjuangan, lantas kenapa kalian menodai perjuangan mereka!"

"Kalian seharusnya belajar! Kalian seharusnya mengandalkan otak bukan otot! Ka-kalian pengganti mereka!" tangan pemuda itu menunjuk gedung-gedung tinggi dibelakangnya."Orang-orang tua tukang tidur! Apa jadinya negera ini jika sekarang para petinggi negera seperti mereka dan generasi masa depan seperti kalian! Akan lebih baik jika negara ini bukan Indonesia!"

Sang personifikasi masih terus menyuarakan pendapat keprihatinannya, tanpa melihat ekspresi bermacam-macam dari para remaja didepannya. Sedih, malu bahkan ada yang sudah berkaca-kaca matanya.

"Akan sangat memalukan jika Indonesia menjadi negera yang tak beradab, mendapatkan negara ini penuh dengan peluh, asal kalian tau. Masih beruntung kalian tak hidup pada masa kolonial. Apa kalian sudah berterima kasih pada pahlawan-pahlawan yang dulu membela negara-negara ini mati-matian?"

Prang

Indonesia mendongak. Dilihatnya para remaja menjatuhkan senjata-senjata bekas tawuran mereka. Seseorang mendekati Indonesia."Meski aku tak mengenal siapa kau tapi orasimu sungguh menyentuh."

"Iya, sejujurnya kami tak tahu kenapa kami melakukan ini, mungkin rasa perjuangan dari kakek nenek kami masih mengalir didarah kami dan bodohnya kami melakukan hal yang sangat salah." Remaja itu terkekeh.

Tak selang berapa lama. Kedua remaja itu saling berjabat tangan. Sepertinya mereka berdua adalah pentolan dari masing-masing SMA. Buktinya sekarang gerombolan remaja dibelakang mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Hei, bang mungkin kalau kau mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden aku akan memilihmu." Remaja gagah didepan Indonesia tersenyum."Orasimu benar-benar keren!"

Tes

Satu bulir air mata bahagia menuruni pipi langsat pemuda yang kini tengah terduduk.

"Pidatomu mengalahkan pidato dari orang-orang tua itu." Gelak tawa mengiringi gumaman salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan aku yang menjadi pemimpin negera ini tapi kalian! Ayo janji padaku buatlah negara ini menjadi lebih baik!"

"Kami Janji!"

**The End**

Akhirny saya memberanikan publish fic difandom Hetalia, ureshi na~

Sebenarnya saya kurang tahu tentang politik dan sebenarny lagi semua kata-kata Indonesia itu wujud dari kekesalan saya sma remaja-remaja yang pada tawur dan yang berbuat hal yang tak sepantasnya. Disini saya juga sedikit menyindir para petinggi negara, entah kenapa saya muak sama mereka. Kadang saya mikir, mereka itu sayang sama Indonesia apa nggak sih!

Ah mav saya jadi curcol. Jangan flame saya ya, ini hanya pandangan dari orang yang awam politik tapi sayang banget sama Indonesia u.u

Boleh minta reviewny senior? :D


End file.
